Ruin
by Alexandra3
Summary: His instincts told him that something was wrong, that she was yet deceiving him in some way. But his Force senses could not detect any malice within her–only regret and hope. Disarmed by her smile, he nodded in agreement.


She had come back for him.

He was the only reason that she now walked the silent corridors of the Jedi Enclave, her quiet steps echoing down the halls. She would not have returned otherwise, not when to show her face would have demanded judgement from the Council she had so outwardly defied. Yet she had returned, if only for a few moments, to seek what she always had wanted.

The hood of her cloak was drawn over her face, hiding her identity from any that would still be awake. It was pointless really, as none would be up at such an hour. She knew only one man would still be awake and active, the one that she sought. He had always worked long into the night. It was something she had shared with him.

A slow smile crossed her lips as she thought of him. Since her days as a Padawan she had admired him and even had an adolescent crush on him. Many of the females did, though she had always thought he had paid special attention to her. But those days of longing glances and covert giggling were behind her. She was a woman now, a woman enmeshed in the Mandalorian Wars, fighting for the Republic and the lives of billions. She no longer needed to hide her feelings or her intentions.

Which led to why she was here. She planned to offer him the chance to join her–the final victory at Malachor would be soon, as Revan had anticipated. He could lend his aid and they would route the Mandalorians once and for all. That was only her secondary objective though.

Her first, was to sate her desire.

* * *

With his eyes closed, he continued practicing the many lightsaber forms of the Jedi. He had mastered most of them years ago but found the routine movements to be soothing. He was finishing the exercises when he noticed the new arrival, on the edge of his awareness. He had thought her light years away, in the middle of some battle. Mildly surprised and rather relieved to know she was alive, he deactivated his lightsabers and turned to the door expectantly.

She entered quietly, an unassuming figure compared to many. She stopped just past the shadows of the doorway, facing him. Slowly, she reached upward and pushed her hood from her head. A smile lit her features as she regarded her former Master. "Kavar."

The Jedi Master did not return the smile, his eyes narrowing as he studied her. He could feel the differences within her, the turmoil within her heart. Her soul echoed the deaths of thousands of men and the guilt she felt plagued her still. Yet her once carefree and mischievous nature was still there, if repressed. She had not lost all that she once was when she was a Jedi, but it was clear that she no longer walked the path of her childhood. Though her eyes were not red and her skin was not riddled with veins, it was still obvious that she followed the Dark. She had taken her first steps down the fallen path.

When he did not say anything, she took a few steps closer, her smile soft. It reminded him of the sweet girl she once was, the one that always had something cheerful and reassuring to say to everyone. "Do I not even get a hello? I've traveled a long way to see you, the least you could do is greet me, rather than stare."

Kavar frowned. "What are you doing here Ate? Last I had heard, you were leading the Battle of Grendar."

Ate's smile fell away, a touch of regret lining her voice. "Yes, well, that was a while ago. We won, but not without heavy losses. Still, the battle was intended to draw out many of the Mandalorian reserves and test their strength while employing certain tactics. The information we gathered during the combat will save many in the future." She shrugged and visibly shook off the old ghosts of that battle. "That is in the past now. I am here to speak of the future."

Kavar hooked his lightsabers to his belt and moved to the side of the room. Ate followed him, her steps muffled on the training mats. He took a towel from his belongings and wiped his face and bare chest free of sweat. With his back to her, he asked, "What do you mean?"

Ate sighed and halted a few steps away from him. "I want you to come and join us." Kavar froze at her words, pausing in his reach for his tunic. "We have almost defeated the Mandalorians. They are weak and they tremble when Revan approaches. This war will be decided at Malachor, everything has led up to this confrontation. Come with me. Stand next to me as we destroy them, punish them for all the lives they have taken. Victory is ours Kavar, if only you will see it!"

The Jedi Master kept his back turned to her, letting his eyes rest on the wall before him. "This is folly Ate. Do you not see that this is the Dark Side you follow? The consequences of your actions, however good they may be, will not save you from the Council. Stop this now, save yourself while you still can."

Ate's anger washed over him and he turned, meeting her narrowed eyes. "I thought you would see reason Kavar–you were always more sensible than the other Council members. But now I see this is not true. You are as tied up as them in preaching about the failings of the Dark Side. Do you not see? Dark or Light, it is the Force that aids us and it is the Force that will save these people. I will not let them die. I will save them. And if embracing my anger lets me do that then so be it. I will rejoice in every Mandalorian that falls under my blade. Because his death will save countless others." She straightened then, her chin jutting upward in arrogance. "Is that it then? You will still do nothing?"

Kavar crossed his arms over his chest, his stance solid. "I will do the will of the Council."

Ate snorted in disdain. "Of course. The Council. You hold more loyalty to them than your own Padawan." She turned and began to stalk out of the room. Kavar's eyes followed her, regretful that he could do nothing for her. Even though his heart cried out to her and he wished that she would forgo the grip of the Dark Side and return to her once innocent ways, he remained silent.

Slowly though, Ate's pace diminished and she came to a halt before the doors. She sighed and her shoulders slumped. After a brief moment of indecision, she turned and Kavar was struck by the sadness in her eyes. She took a few unsure steps back towards him, all of her previous confidence gone. She bit her lip and met his eyes. "Kavar, I did not wish for things to be like this. The fact is, I came back to see you. I was so used to having you by my side, that I find myself looking for you during these battles. Can I ask that you spar with me one last time? I miss our late night sessions. . .I fear that I am losing my form without you always helping me."

His instincts told him that something was wrong, that she was yet deceiving him in some way. But his Force senses could not detect any malice within her–only regret and hope. She appeared so fragile, wrapped up tightly in her cloak and watching him with wide eyes. He had to remind himself that this woman was a General of the Republic and had killed more in the last few months than he had in a decade. Disarmed by her smile, he nodded in agreement. He had missed their late night sessions as well, and looked forward to one last test of their skills.

He unhooked his two blue lightsabers and moved to the center of the training mats. Ate grinned in anticipation and quickly shed her cloak. She stripped down to her under tunic and moved to stand opposite Kavar. She took her double-bladed lightsaber and activated the yellow blades. After a moment they began to circle each other warily, seizing their opponent up. When a minute of silent inaction had passed, Ate took the initiative and leapt.

Kavar easily brought his blades to bear, deflecting the heavy blow. He had always been stronger than her and would use that strength to his advantage. Yet Ate knew she was quicker on her feet and more agile than him and also used that. She darted around him, attempting to land blows on his unprotected side. Kavar however, was not a renowned duelist among the Order for no reason. Though he was amazed at the skill that his former Padawan possessed, he managed to hold his own against her.

As they sparred far longer than they ever had before, Kavar gradually began to wonder what Ate's tactics were. She always remained moving and kept trying to catch him off balance. She had developed a penchant for using feints since he had last fought her and it was enough to make him wary of her. She had grown far more proficient in the use of her lightsaber and it was easy to see why the Mandalorians feared a woman so slight.

Ate suddenly leapt into a sequence of flurries, her blades moving at impossible speeds. Though Kavar was able to block each blow, he found himself losing ground and backing up. Much to his amazement, she had managed to gain the upper hand during her rapid assault. In one final move, she pushed against his blades and he stumbled. Kavar's back hit the wall and she pursued him. She pressed her body against his and pushed the hilt of her lightsaber against his throat to mime a killing hit.

They froze in that stance, tense and waiting. Slowly, Kavar deactivated his two blades, now useless. He let them fall from his hands to clatter to the ground. Ate also deactivated her blade and eased the pressure she placed on the hilt. Still, she did not move away from the Master. His eyes locked with hers as they gasped for breath, still recovering from their bout. With a sudden movement, Ate threw her lightsaber to the side and leaned forward to capture his lips in a brutal kiss.

Kavar could feel her desire–her lust–washing over him. The pure headiness of the sensation chased all rational thought from his mind. Her scent intoxicated him and the taste of her left him craving more. In that moment, pure male instinct took over. He pushed away from the hard surface and gathered her into his arms, taking control of the kiss. He turned and pushed Ate's back against the wall. Her legs went around his waist and he groaned.

His senses were clouded with the storm that was Ate. She took over his every thought and whim, filled his mind and being with her darkness. His hands moved under her shirt, his control deteriorating under his need to have her.

Ate's nails dug into his back. The flash of pain shocked him out of his infatuation and cleared his mind. He tore his mouth from hers and stared at her, breathing hard. Kavar tried to calm his racing heart as he forced his mind to realize what he was doing.

Her legs still around him, Ate met his gaze, her face flushed. Kavar flinched as she projected her emotions to him through the Force. He could feel her need–moments ago he had mirrored it. He knew now that he was right; she had deceived him. She had never truly intended to bring him into the Mandalorian Wars. She had come back for one purpose: to have him.

Kavar stepped back abruptly. Ate crashed to the ground unceremoniously once she had unfolded her legs. She stood slowly, her eyes hard. "Come now Kavar, you aren't going to leave me are you? You always finish what you start, why should this be any different?"

Kavar shook his head. "You truly have fallen Ate. I will have no part in this."

She stepped closer to him and lifted a hand to trail down his chest. He grasped her wrist harshly before she could touch him. "But _Master_, surely the Dark Side is not so bad. . .not if this is what awaits us."

She leaned toward him, intending to kiss him again, but he shoved her away. He called his lightsabers back to his hands and held them. Though the blades were deactivated, the meaning was clear. "Leave Ate. I will not tell you again."

She stood for a moment, staring at him incredulously. Then she snarled at him and proceeded to gather her belongings. She quickly shrugged into her robes and cloak, then attached her lightsaber to her belt. She turned and met Kavar's unyielding gaze. "You all misunderstand the Dark Side. It is not of evil. It is of passion. First I will save the Republic. Then I will show you the true glory to be found in darkness. You shall see Kavar. I will return in time." With a mock bow, she left the room, her quick steps retreating down the hall.

Kavar sighed deeply. He wearily sat on the mats, resting his elbows on his bent knees. It saddened him to see his former Padawan walking such a dangerous path. It also frightened him to realize how closely he had come to starting on that same path. It only proved to him that buried desires were the worst and could lead any man to destruction. He would have to resist her when they met again. . .or Ate would be his own personal ruin.

* * *

Well, this was written for the latest challenge on KFM "Desire". Though I have to admit that I got the idea from Trillian's forums. Of course, all names mean something. Ate? Goddess of ruin, mischief, infatuation and would lead men to ruin. Hehe. I kind of liked writing dark side for once... I might try that again. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think! Alexandra 


End file.
